Messages and data transmitted between computing devices on a network can be vulnerable to hackers. Because hackers can intercept the messages and sometimes process content in the messages and data, organizations commonly encrypt sensitive data before transmitting the sensitive data through the network.
The messages and data can also be stored on data stores and other computer systems accessible on the network. The messages and data that are stored on the data stores and other computer systems can also be vulnerable to hackers.